1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an electronic device and more particularly to an electronic device having a hinge structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Benefiting from the advances in semiconductor devices and display technology, electronic apparatuses are unceasingly trending toward increasingly smaller sizes, a plurality of functions and convenient portability. Common portable electronic apparatuses include tablet PCs, smart phones, notebook computers and so forth. Taking the notebook computers for example, a general type notebook computer is composed of a host and a display. The host and the display are pivoted to each other by a hinge structure. In the notebook computer, a user may close the display to the host by the relative rotation of the host and the display for convenient portability. When desiring to use the notebook computer, the user opens the display for convenient operation.
More and more notebook computers are equipped with a touch control display. If torsion of the hinge structure between the display and the host is overly large, the user may not smoothly open the display from the host and even may have to open the display by pressing the host. On the other hand, if the torsion of the hinge structure between the display and the host is overly small, the force of pressing the display usually causes the display to shake when the user operates the display by a touch control manner, which causes the user visual discomfort and operational difficulty.